


The One Where Elio is Drunk

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Drunk elio, Elio is horny af, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Sickfic, Whump, ansgt, oliver takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Elio drinks a lot of alcohol and calls oliver while drunk.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	The One Where Elio is Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mix alcohol, kids.

Elio was drunk. Like, the most drunk he had ever been. He didn’t really know who he was, how he was,where he was, and where the fuck Oliver was. He got hard as he thought about sucking Oliver’s cock, his own swelling against his underwear and skinny jeans. Ugh, Oliver. Oliver who took him to dinner at nice restaurants but then wouldn't kiss him at the end of the night, Oliver who he went to art galleries with, who he went on walks in Central Park holding hands with, Oliver who still would not kiss him. Ugh, why was Oliver not here! Well, Oliver was a damn Columbia  _ professor _ . He wouldn’t want to come to a Julliard (he  _ was  _ at Julliard, right?) college party; a) he did not want to hang out with kids, and b) “It would be unprofessional, anyway, Elio, for me to go to a party with college students. I might get fired. Just don’t mix drinks,You know you can’t handle your alcohol. Remember Rome?”

“Oliver, I was 17 then,” said Elio. 

“Buddy, you’re still a lightweight.”

Elio had done some pregaming in his dorm, on his own. He wanted to arrive at the party able to string a sentence together, to meet people, maybe even make some friends. Brad, his roommate, had gone to the common room completely  _ sober _ . 

After the beer pong, there had been some wine. Then he’d started on the spirits; shots of rum mixed with coke. No one was really sure how many shots of alcohol went into those drinks because no one had the right drink-making tools. More often than not it was mostly rum with a dash of coca cola. 

Elio was slurring the words to  _ You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid _ . His arms were waving around in the air, his legs moving somehow, too. The floor beneath him was spinning. Someone handed him a cider, and his hands took it even though a small part of his brain was screaming at him to not drink anymore.

“Elio, man, I think you’ve had enough,” said Brad. Brad! His fucking jock roomate, who had a fucking big ass cock that Elio’d quite happily gag on, since Oliver wouldn't let him suck his - wow, he really needed actual sex. Since starting college he’d had, like, no sex, because masturbating  _ did not count _ . But like, Brad was as straight as anyone could actually be. He was straighter than a damn ruler.

“I’m fineeeee, Brad, man,” said Elio, taking another swig of cider. He took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, found Oliver’s contacts, pressed call,

“Elio? Do you realise what time it is?”

“I wanna fuck you!”

The party went silent. The battery in the bluetooth speaker had died. Someone wolf whistled.

“What?” 

“I said, I WANNA FUCK YOUUUU!” 

Cheers spread throughout the room. 

“Who are you talking to?” someone called.

“Elio, are you drunk?” Oliver said.

“NOOOooo,” he said. He stumbled over his foot, fell against a wall. 

“Christ, Elio, it’s 3am.”

“I need -” Elio projectile vomited without warning, decorating the carpet and some of the wall in dark brown liquid. It came out of his nose, too, the remaining fizz from the coca cola burning his nostrils. The room erupted with laughter. 

“Elio?”

More vomit gushed out of his body. He stood there, gripping his phone while Oliver listened. Sophie, the drama major who lived across the hallway from him, placed a hand on his back. 

“Let’s get you to the bathroom, hon,” she said. Someone wolfwhisteled. “Fuck off,” said Sophie,as she led Elio to the bathroom. “Can someone get him a glass of water? Like, now?”

“You obviously haven’t learned your lesson from Rome,” said Oliver.

“Huh?” Elio said.

“Oh, um, I said you obviously haven’t learned your lesson from Rome.”

“Fuck you,” said Elio.

“Can you give the phone to your kind friend, please?” asked Oliver.

“He wants t’talk t’you,” said Elio, handing the phone to Sophie. She put him in front of a toilet, lifted the lid.

“Throw up in the  _ toilet _ , Elio, for God’s sake, not the floor!” she said. “Hi, sorry, Oliver, is it?”

“Yes. Look, I’m going to come and pick him up, OK? Just, keep him alive until I get there.”

Sophie turned to look at Elio. He was wailing into the toilet bowl, one arm slung over his neck, the other over the seat. “I will,” she said.

*

Brad helped Oliver get Elio into the car. “Cheers, man,” said Oliver. “Right, you. Here’s a bucket. If you’re going to puke, puke in here. Well, later, Brad.”

Elio slumped forward, head in the bucket, continuing to retch. 

"How much did you drink?" Oliver said, chuckling, as he drove them back to his apartment.

"Don't know," muttered Elio.

"Did you eat beforehand? Drink milk? Mix drinks?"

"No, no, and yes."

"Ah, see that's where you went wrong," said Oliver. 

"I need to pee."

"You will have to wait."

"I can't!" Elio whined. "I will pee in the bucket." Elio tried to move the bucket between his legs, almost tipping his puke onto the floor of Oliver's car. Another wave of nausea hit Elio.

"We are 10 minutes away from my apartment," said Oliver. "Just hold on."

Elio tripped over his feet as he got out of the car, and erupted into laughter. "Oh, shit," he said. "Oliver, I'm peeing my pants! I can't stop!"

"Jesus," said Oliver. "Come on, up you get. You need a shower, and then bed."

Oliver helped Elio to stand up. Elio's pants were soaked and there was puke all down his shirt. Elio gagged, missed the bucket, spewed over the concrete. 

*

Oliver pulled Elio's pants down, lowered him on the toilet, pulled his pants and boxers and socks off. Elio obeyed as Oliver lifted his arms up for him and pulled his shirt over his head. He guided Elio into the bath and sat him down, rinsed his hair with the showerhead. He massaged shampoo into Elio's hair, humming as he worked.

Elio sniffed. 

"Are you going to puke?" Oliver said.

Elio shook his head. Oliver noticed Elio's bottom lip was stuck out, wobbling. Oliver rinsed the shampoo out of Elio's hair and conditioned it. He squeezed some shower gel onto a face cloth, and washed Elio's face, back, arms, chest, legs. He helped Elio to stand and get out of the bath, wrapped him into a fresh, turquoise Egyptian cotton towel.

"I'm sorry," Elio said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I should not have told you I want to fuck you. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We won't talk about that until you've had some sleep and some aspirin," Oliver said, as he dried Elio's hair with a towel, dabbed Elio's tears with the towel. "Do you need to pee again? Puke?"

Elio blushed. "I need to pee."

Once Elio finished, Oliver helped him to get dressed. Elio had spare clothes at Oliver's, but he insisted on wearing one of Oliver's navy blue sweaters. Elio fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

*

"Good afternoon," said Oliver, grinning. "How is your head?"

"Um, I'm never drinking again," said Elio. 

"Famous last words," Oliver chuckled. 

"Oliver, I do not remember most of last night. But, I know I said something..

Something about wanting to...to fuck someone."

"Elio, you were drunk."

"Oliver, don't brush me off like that," said Elio. 

"Are you OK?" Oliver pushed a curl out of Elio's face. "You were pretty drunk."

Elio's face crumpled. "I...I...Oliver, what is going on between us? Are we a thing? I...I need to know. I can't keep waiting."

"Elio…"

"I'm sick of you messing me around, Oliver! First time we met, you didn't tell me about your fiance. Then, you came to Italy with me for winter break. I have some of my clothes and, and things here, like I'm your boyfriend. I don't know what you want!"

"It's complicated."

"Oh? I'm single, you're single, we both like each other. How is that complicated?"

"You're 19, Elio. You're a college student. I'm a college professor. I don't want to take your college years away from you."

"That is not what you would be doing," said Elio. 

"Are you sure?"

Elio nodded.

"Well, if you are sure…"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend? Even after last night?"

Oliver chuckled. "I am."

Elio grinned. "I want to fuck you." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed the muse 🙂


End file.
